Crimsson Valantine
by KittyBat-MeowSqeek
Summary: Vincent, Cloud and Tifa find a secret lab in Shinra manor. Within the lab they find Nova, a younge girl that seems oddly familear to Vincent. This triggers a series of events that force AVALANCH to rethink everything they know about Seph.Post-during A.C.


**Crimson Valentine**

**Chapter 1: The finding**

No one's POV:

Cloud, Tiffa, and Vincent are searching Lucretias lab for ways to permanently stop Sephiroth. Just when they decide to leave an old door that Vincent was leaning against fell off its hinges.

"Well, that was convenient. You want to check it out Cloud?" Tiffa asked looking at him over her shoulder. He nodded. He and Vincent slowly walked in first. They stepped over the door and Cloud flipped the power switch. Surprisingly the lights went on.

"I think it has its own reserve power," Cloud said as he shifted papers on the desk. Tiffa walked over to a big sheet on the wall.

"I wonder what this is," she said quietly, "hey guys! Come look at this."

"What is it?" Vincent asked walking over. Tiffa reached up and pulled it from the wall. As it fell it reviled a large experiment tank.

"It looks like the one you said Lucretia put you in," Cloud said as he looked it over closely.

"Impossible. Lucretia didn't have any other tanks on her expense reports," Vincent responded clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

"Maybe she had it before you were assigned to guard her?" Tiffa said as she searched the tank for a control panel.

"I doubt it. Any way these files say 'Nova Project 00. Havoc experiment," Cloud said from another desk.

"Hey, I found the control panel and the monitor screen! This person is still alive!" Tiffa said excitedly from behind the small room in the wall.

"The file says the experiments started the same year Lucretia…well you know. She may not have started it," Cloud said as he handed Vincent the file, he scanned it quickly.

"Alright, I'm going to open the tank. Let's see who Lucretia was hiding," Vincent said as he typed in Lucretias old access code. It didn't work so he looked at the file.

*Nova/Havoc? Is that actually the password? It's to simple.* he thought to himself as he slowly entered the code.

The screen read 'Access Granted'. The liquid mako drained out of the tank. It revealed the quite curvy silowet of a young woman. The glass door of the tank broke from the sudden weight of the girl and she fell, disconnecting the oxygen mask and life support systems. Vincent, with his quick reflexes, was the first to her side and caught her before she hit the ground.

The girl appeared to be in her late teens early twenties. Her extremely long silk black heir carefully draped itself over Vincent's right arm. She was wearing a skin-tight body suit that still glistened with mako fluid. Her slow rigged breath the only tell tale sign of life.

"Oh dear, she's so young.," Tiffa said brushing some heir out of the girls face. A low, almost inaudible, moan escaped her partly separated pale pink lips and she turned to the closes heat source, Vincent.

All of a sudden her eye's flashed open, glowing a bight demonic yellow. He porcelain skin toured an ominous black and she sprang to her feet. Large black bat wings sprouted from her back and she revealed her hands to be clawed like an animal. Purple light glowed around her as she raised the claw in fount of her defensively.

"_Who are you? Where is Lucretia?_" She demanded in a harsh seductive toun. Vincent's eye's flashed the same yellow and he morphed into Chaos.

"_Havoc_," he droned as he stood and walked to her. He reached forward and took her right hand in his left. Her eyes went wide and they began to water.

"_Chaos, you're alive. I-I can't believe it,__"_ she said as cold silver tears ran down her shadowy cheeks.

"_Believe it, 'cus I'm right here,_" he responded brushing his right hand against her cheek. Havocs eyes slowly closed and her wings folded tightly against her body. Chaos pulled her close to him and rapped his arms around her. He pressed his face to her neck an inhaled deeply.

"Um, hey, lovebirds? We're still here," Tiffa said still a little stunned at the sight. (Ha, thought I forgot about them didn't you ;p) The two demons separated and you could almost see them blush.

"_What happened to you Havoc? Why do you need a host body?_" Chaos asked making eye contact with her. She took a deep sigh and looked intently at his eyes.

"_It was my idea. Lucretia was against it from the beginning. This girl was a prime target for 'Janova cell research'. A lot of unsolved murders were my doing back then. Hear I'll explain but you might want to sit down, it's a long story._" She said as she led the others to a group of chairs.

30 minutes later

"_And that's pretty much all I can tell you. The rest you'd have to get out of Nova and she's a stubborn one,_" Havoc finished. The others just stared at her. (Vincent is back bye the way)

"So your Chaos's eternal mate? I didn't even think that it was possible. It's definitely something he should have told me a long time ago," Vincent said as he death glared his reflection. In the mirror it wasn't Vincent's reflection but Chaos looking back as innocently as possible, which wasn't working. (Hello can anybody say demon?-_-')

"_Yes, but now that I no longer have a body of my own Chaos and I can never mate again._" She said solemnly.

"_Why would you think something like that, love? _(Lol he sounds British) _All I have to do is force Vinnie boy to let me have control of the body and you take over that weak little girl and that's that,_" Chaos explained as if it was the best idea inthe world.

"_Chaos, has having a host body deteriorated your brain? I can't do it because Nova is only 19 years old. Her first time should be with someone she chooses and loves. I have no right to decide to whom she loses her innocence to,_" Havoc said firmly. Her face read I-demand-authority (courtesy of Cartman from soouthpark). Chaos backed off with a quiet whimper.

"Damn Chaos is whipped," Cloud murmured to Vincent who nodded in agreement.

"_Like your_ _one to_ _talk Blondie! Your little girlfriend has you on a pretty short leash, too,_" Chaos yelled angrily.

"_Chaos, just shut u-,_" Havoc began but cut off with a choking sound.

"Hey, are you ok? You seem out of it," Tiffa asked in concern.

"_I'm fine it's just that Nova is waking up. Its time to give her back the body. Before I go though, I need a favor. Vincent I need you to keep an eye on her,_" Havoc asked as her skin turned a grayish color.

"Of course," He responded.

"_And don't tell her that_ _Chaos and I were mates,_" she painted as her skin lightened more. Her eyes kept flashing from blue to yellow. Her wings evaporated into black mist then dissipated.

"I won't," he said as she nodded her head.

Havoc faded out and sitting before them was the young girl, Nova. She collapsed onto an unsuspecting Vincent. He could only turn her and watch as she slept calmly.

"Well we can't keep Cid waiting on the ship for much longer. We'd better go, he's alone with Yuffie (imagine how that's going XD). Vincent since you already got her, do you mined carrying her to the airship?" Tiffa asked.

"Um, I guess I don't mind," he shrugged shifting her weight to carry her bridle style. Novas head rested against Vincent's chest. Her body felt warm but she shivered a lot. Vincent felt her shaking and wrapped his cape (yes I said cape. It's a cape. no hood means it's not a cloak) around her to keep her warm.

*Chaos?*

~What, human~

*This girl, dose she look familiar to you?*

~No, but I do think you look cute together~

*SHUT UP YOU STUPID DEMON/*

~Fine Vinnie Boy ~

* DON'T CALL ME THAT*

~Whatever Valentine~

End ch1


End file.
